It is known to use AC adapters to provide power to portable electronic devices such as laptop computers, mobile telephones, and other such portable electronic devices and for charging batteries powering such devices. These AC adapters may typically have a transformer carried in the housing. An electrical plug compatible with the electrical service of a given country is provided for connection to a commercial AC electrical output to provide input power to the adapter. An electrical cable generally having a suitable power plug is also provided for delivering power to the electronic device with which the adapter is used. The AC adapter may be of different operational modes and have means to function for example, as a switch mode power supply, voltage regulator, AC to DC converter or in other operational electrical circuit configuration means necessary to provide the desired power to the electronic device with which the adapter is used. The electrical plug may be integral with the housing to provide a “wall mounted” unit wherein the adapter is plugged directly into the AC outlet without an intervening cord. The electrical cable coupling the AC adapter to the electronic device with which the adapter is used is of an indeterminate length sufficient to reach from the commercial AC outlet to the location of the electronic device. In some instances, the electrical cable may be upwards of ten (10) feet.
One disadvantage associated with such AC adapters is there is no convenient method or means for housing the electrical cable when the AC adapter is not in use and the electrical cable becomes twisted, tangled and knotted.
A further disadvantage is the electrical cable may become twisted, tangled or knotted when the AC adapter is in use because the full length of the electrical cable may not be required between the AC outlet and the electronic device.
Various mechanical mechanisms have been proposed for use in electronic devices to automatically retract cords such as earphone/microphone chords, data/telephone line chords and the like. Typically such mechanisms are used for retracting relatively small flexible cables such as used for earphone/microphone and data connections and are not suitable for heavier electrical cables such as power cables used to carry power from an AC adapter to an electronic device. Additionally, such mechanical devices and winding mechanisms are complex, and costly. Further, integration of such retraction mechanisms add to the cost and weight of the electronic apparatus utilizing such mechanisms.
Cable organizing devices have been proposed for the manual retraction and storage of excess cable length. These devices are typically accessory devices and not part of the AC adapter consequently subject to detachment from the cable and separation from the adapter. Further, such organizers take up additional storage room when the adapter is not in use.
It would be desirable therefore to provide an inexpensive and convenient means for manual retraction and storage of the electrical cable of an AC adapter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a convenient and inexpensive means for manual retraction of the electrical cable of an AC adapter for housing the electrical cable when the AC adapter is not in use and such that when in use, a desired length of the electrical cable is withdrawn for connection to the electrical device with which the AC adapter is used.